familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Nicholas Carper (1701-aft1758)/notes
note 1 http://awt.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=ccsnyder&id=I4116 Name: Nicolaus (Nicholas) Carper Birth: feb 14 1702/03 in Unterostern, Hesse-Darmstadt, Germany Death: ABT 1758 in Lancaster Co., Pennsylvania or Feb 1754 Arrived Philadelphia from Palatine11 August, 1732 on ship "Samuel" of London, Hugh Percy was the Master: from Rotterdam last from Cowes Spelling Variants: Nicholas Corber, Niklas Korper, Niklas Kerper. As Nicholas Corber, age 22 on the captain's list Niklas Kerper on the clerk of courts list when passengers took the oath of allegiance to the King of England & American Colonies. Nicholaus Corper and Margaretha Masteller, of Skippach, married 3 December 1734. Skippach is west of Trappe Church, then in Philadelphia Co., now Montgomery Co. Johann Casspar Stoever performed the marriage. Iextensive land owners in Pennsylvania, a blacksmith at Coventry Forge on French Creek, South Coventry Township. Nicholas Kerper was listed on the tax list as late as 1758 lived in Cocalico Township, Lancaster County, PA by 1753. one of the first elders of the First Reformed Church of Coventry, East Coventry, Chester County, PA on 19 May 1743 when Rev. Jacob Lischy became pastor and started keeping records. In 1740 they were 'of Plymouth in Philadelphia County.' Father: Hans Jörg Körper b: 6 DEC 1669 in Unterostern, Hesse-Darmstadt, Parish Of Reichelsheim, Germany Mother: Elisabeth (Körper) b: 1672 in Germany Marriage 1 Anna Margaretha Barbara Marsteller b: feb 12 1708/09 in Pfungstadt, Hesse-Darmstadt, Germany Married: 3 DEC 1734 in Trappe Lutheran Church, Skippach, Philadelphia Co., Pennsylvania Augustus Evangelical Lutheran Church "Skippach" by "Rev." John Caspar Stoever. Augustus Evangelical Lutheran Church, in Trappe, Pennsylvania. Margaretha Emigrated on same ship as Nicholas and was listed as Gretha Marstelen, age 19 Her baptism is on tape #1,195,494 at FHC. She called herself Margaret or sometimes Anna Margaret in U.S.A. Jacob Carper b: ABT 1730 Frederick Carper b: 8 JUL 1736 in Pennsylvania Nicholas Corper Carper b: 1738 in Maryland John Andreas Corper Carper b: 27 APR 1746 in Pennsylvania John Jacob Corper Carper b: 8 APR 1748 in Lancaster Co., Pennsylvania Maria Margaretha Corper Carper b: 28 DEC 1750 in Lancaster Co., Pennsylvania Margaret Carper b: 1751? note 2 Name: Nicolaus COERPER 1 Sex: M Birth: ABT. 1703 in Baden Germany Death: AFT. 1790 in Lancaster, PA Reference Number: 590 Note: from http://www.familytreemaker.com/users/s/u/m/Vincent-E-Summers/ 1. NICOLAUS1 COERPER was born Abt. 1703 in Baden Germany, and died Aft. 1790 in Lancaster, PA. He married ANNA MARGARETHA BARBARA MARSTELLER December 03, 1734 in New Providence Twp, Montgomery, Pennsylvania. She was born February 12, 1708/09 in Pfungstadt, Hesse-Darmstadt, Parish of Reichelsheim. Notes for NICOLAUS COERPER: LaniMacA@aol.com (an apparent historian on the Philadelphia Rootsweb Page), looked up, in Strassburger's Pennsylvania German Pioneers, for me, Nicholas... Reply: On board the ship Samuel, Hugh Percy commander, from Rotterdam via Cowes, England, qualified 11 Aug 1732, Nicholas CORBER (umlaut over the O), age 22. The first version of the list, written by the captain or one of the ship's officers, includes women and children, non of whom have a surname similar to Nicholas'. There were 106 men (age 16 and older), 89 women and 84 children on board, for a total of 279 passengers, all of whom are noted to be Palatines. In the second and third versions of the list for this ship, which is made up of the adult male passengers' signatures, your ancestor signed his own name as Niklas KORPER (umlaut over the O) and Niklas KERPER, respectively. Note: Cowes was an English port on the Isle of Wight). He was Niklas Korper on the signature list on the ship, Niklas Kerper on Clerk of Court's list when passengers took oath of allegiance to King of England and American Colonies (called 'Declaration of Fidelity and Abjuration'), and he was Nicholas Corber on the ship captain's list. - Margery Ellis. From Egle's Notes & Queries: Baptismal Record of Rev. John Casper Stoever 1730-1799. Cunradt Walther, (Coventry.) Walther -- Margaretha Barbara, b. Jan. Feb. 18, 1739. Sponsors, Nicolaus Coerper and wife Margaretha. Note: born January, baptized February. Joan Carper Fraser of California says (according to Cyndy Shreffler, 2250 Woodstock Ct., Troy, Ohio 45373 (Shreffler2@aol.com): 'Nicholaus was aboard the Samuel in 1732. He was from Unter-ostern, Hesse-Darnstadt in the Palatinate.' ---------------------------- Vincent, I saw your name at rootsweb.com. I am descended from Carpers too. My immigrant Carper was Nicholas Kerber in Germany and Nicholas Carper (1703 - ~ 1758) in USA in Pennsylvania. Actually he is my ancestor twice. His son Nicholas Carper (1749-1813) had two sons Jacob Carper and Isaac Carper who are both my ancestors. Are any of these yours? I have a mother, father and grandfather for the immigrant Nicholas Carper. [ Margery Abbott Ellis -- ellisb-m@ix.netcom.com ] Note: Here is a listing of some of the references Margery uses... My main references for the oldest Carpers is a book 'Eighteenth Century Emigrants from Pfungstadt, Hessen-Darmstadt to Pennsylvania' by Annette K. Burgert and part of 'Chronicles of Carper Family Descendants of Nicholas Kerper, 1703 Immigrant to Pennsylvania', published August 1998. - VES. --------------------------------- One source claims Nicolaus Kerber (Carper) born 14, February 1703 at Unterostern, Hesse-Darmstadt, Germany, and father Hans Joerg Kerber, born 6 Dec. 1669 died 6 Dec. 1772 at Unterostern, Hesse-Darmstadt, Parish of Reichelsheim, Germany. Hans' father was Alexander Kerber (Koerber).- Carolyn Carper Farr-Wilson. He and Margaret lived in Cocalico Township, Lancaster County, PA by 1753. County records of him stop in 1758 (the only year he was taxed there). He was one of the first elders of the First Reformed Church of Coventry, East Coventry, Chester County, PA on 19 May 1743 when Rev. Jacob Lischy became pastor and started keeping records. He worked as a blacksmith. In 1740 they were 'of Plymouth in Philadelphia County.' Notes for ANNA MARGARETHA BARBARA MARSTELLER: IGI from LDS says: Married 3 December 1734 New Providence Twp, Augustus Evangelical Lutheran Church, Montgomery, Pennsylvania. Marriage Notes for NICOLAUS COERPER and ANNA MARSTELLER: "Skippach" by "Rev." John Caspar Stoever. Augustus Evangelical Lutheran Church, in Trappe, Pennsylvania. Emigrated on same ship as Nicholas and was listed as Gretha Marstelen, age 19 (really 23). Her baptism is on tape #1,195,494 at FHC. She called herself Margaret or sometimes Anna Margaret in U.S.A.- Margery Ellis. Children of NICOLAUS COERPER and ANNA MARSTELLER are: 2. i. FRIEDERICH2 CARPER, b. July 08, 1736, PA; d. November 07, 1789, Campbelltown, PA. ii. JOHN ANDREW CARPER, b. April 27, 1746, Pennsylvania. Notes for JOHN ANDREW CARPER: Johann Andreas 3. iii. JOHN JACOB CARPER, b. April 08, 1748, Lancaster, PA; d. March 30, 1829, Prob. Jefferson, TN. 4. iv. NICHOLAS CARPER, b. Abt. 1749, MD; d. February 12, 1813, Fincastle, Botetourt Co., VA. 5. v. MARY MARGARET CARPER, b. December 27, 1751, Lancaster, PA; d. Aft. 1827, Giles, VA. Marriage 1 Anna Margaretha Barbara MARSTELLER b: 12 FEB 1708/09 in Pfungstadt, Hesse-Darmstadt, Parish of Reichelsheim Married: 3 DEC 1734 in New Providence Twp, Montgomery, Pennsylvania Children Nicholas CARPER b: ABT. 1749 in Maryland Sources: Title: http://www.familytreemaker.com/users/s/u/m/Vincent-E-Summers _____________________ BEAN'S HISTORY OF MONTGOMERY COUNTY, PENNSYLVANIA 1019 (cont.) CHAPTER LXVII. PERKIOMEN TOWNSHIP. Wm J. Buck. THE OLD MENNONITE MEETING-HOUSE. Mathias Van Bebber, who did so much among, his countrymen to promote settlement here, conveyed, by deed of trust, June, 8, 1717, one hundred acres of land to Henry Sellen, Claus Janson, Henry Kolb, Martin Kolb, Jacob Kolb, Michael Zeilgler and Herman Kuster, as trustees for the use of a Mennonite congregation. The meeting-house built on this tract about 1725, is supposed to be the second erected by this denomination in Pennsylvania, a previous one having been built in Germantown in 1708. The old building stood in the northwest part of the graveyard. The present edifice is of stone, one story high, fifty by sixty- five feet in dimensions, and was erected in 1844. The building committee consisted of Garrett Hunsicker Abraham Tyson and Abraham Hallman. Whether this, was the second or third house of worship built has not been satisfactorily determined. The Bible used was printed by Christopher Saur at Germantown in 1743, a quarto of twelve hundred and seventy-two pages, and is in excellent preservation. Amos Bean is present bishop Henry Johnson, Jr., minister Elias Greater, deacon of the congregation. Worship is held every two weeks, The graveyard is opposite the present meetinghouse, and contains about four acres of ground, and, as may be well supposed, contains a large number of interments. The inscriptions of some of the oldest stones have become illegible. The earliest observed was to the memory of Paul Engle, aged seven years, who died in 1723. The Indehavens DeHavens have also some early tombstones here. It is evident from the dates that this ground must have been used for burial purposes soon after the grant in 1717. It also appears from what exists here that the Mennonites had not interdicted the use of memorial inscriptions to their members on tombstones, like several other sects, until some time after the colonial period. The surnames transcribed here are Boyer Bilger Kooker Allabach Horning There are a lot of family names listed here. Interestingly, Bilger grave is listed next to Kooker grave. No dates are listed, so it is hard to tell.ppack Reform Church; specifically its founding, Category:Notes pages